Girl Meets Meddling
by changemyheart
Summary: Riley is happy and content. She has great friends, a great boyfriend, and a great family but what happens when she decides to start meddling in her best friend's life. She will discover something new that she would have never suspected. Read to find out what character makes an appearance in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of my first story, Girl Meets Decisions. Click the link below to read it first!**

s/11317893/1/Girl-Meets-Decisions

Chapter 1

"Riley! You need to hurry up if you're going to eat breakfast before you get to school!" Topanga yelled up the stairs from the kitchen.

"Life is good isn't it?" Riley said jumping down the stairs with a smile on her face.

"Sit down and eat!" Topanga said pointing at the bowl of oatmeal sitting on the table. Riley continued to grin and sat down at the table.

"Were we ever like this?" Corey asked looking at Topanga.

"She got it from somebody," Topanga said nodding at Riley who was still sitting at the table, oatmeal untouched, with a big smile on her face.

"Riley!" Topanga said hitting her hand on the table.

"Sorry, Mom," Riley said now beginning to eat her oatmeal. The doorbell rang. Riley dropped her spoon and looked up from her bowl with a grin.

"Missy, eat or you'll never grow into your limbs!" Topanga said as she made her way toward the door.

"Good morning, Mrs. Matthews," Lucas' voice said as Topanga opened the door.

"Good morning, Lucas," Topanga responded. He made his way across the living area and sat next to Riley at the dining table. Riley dropped her spoon again, placed her elbow on the table and placed her face in her hand as she and Lucas both stared at each other.

"There's no way we were like this," Corey said to Topanga.

"Okay, she's not going to eat anyways. You two better start heading to school," Topanga said with a sigh.

"Okay," Riley said.

"I'll make sure she eats something this morning, Mrs. Matthews," Lucas said smiling at Topanga and making his way out the door holding Riley's hand.

"Do you think she realized that she left her backpack?" Topanga asked Corey.

"Of course she didn't. She's still in the la la phase of the relationship. I'll take it with me to the school," Corey said with a smile.

Riley and Lucas walked into the school holding hands and found a spot to sit outside of history class.

"Blegh!" Maya exclaimed as she squeezed herself in between Riley and Lucas.

"Hi, Maya," Riley said smiling at her friend and resting her head on Maya's shoulder.

"Riley, I'll see you in class," Lucas said smiling and kissing Riley on the forehead. He then walked over toward Farkle who was getting his books out of his locker.

"So. How's life in fairytale land?" Maya asked.

"Absolutely perfect. I've got my best friend and I'm dating the boy I love, what could possibly go wrong?" she said with a sigh.

The first bell rang and Maya and Riley made their way into class with their arms linked. The girls took their seats and soon after Lucas and Farkle followed soon after. Lucas put a neatly folded up piece of paper on Riley's desk on his way to taking his seat.

"Passing notes now? What is this? The 90's?" Maya said rolling her eyes at Lucas.

Riley opened the note. As her eyes scanned the paper she smiled, looked at Lucas and nodded.

"So what does it say? Is Ranger Rick professing his undying love to you on paper now instead of text message?" Maya said smirking and still looking at Lucas.

"I am not ashamed of sharing my feelings for Riley with her in a text message, on paper, or in person and I don't even care if you read these supposed text messages," he said smirking back at Maya.

"What is going to take to get to you!" Maya exclaimed now turning to face Riley.

"Wanna go to Topanga's after school?" Riley asked her.

"Do we ever go anywhere else?" Maya asked with a smile.

"I guess not. We should really expand our horizons someday...but not today. I'll have to meet you there though because...I have to help my dad with something in his classroom after school for a few minutes..."she said now looking away from Riley.

"So I'm supposed to go wait for you by myself at Topanga's?" Maya asked with her eyebrow raised.

"No! Lucas and Farkle will be there," Riley said smiling.

"You're acting weird and I should probably do something about it but I'm not going to," she whispered to Riley.

The bell rang and Mr. Matthews walked in. Riley immediately got up from her seat and walked quickly over to her father.

"Dad, if anyone asks, I'm helping you with something in your classroom after school," Riley whispered.

"You are? I could really use some help organizing some of those books in the back and..."Corey started.

"No, Dad! I need an alibi for this afternoon. I'm working on a scheme and Maya can't know about it," Riley continued whispering.

"Fine," Corey said with a frown. Riley turned around to take her seat and smiled nervously at Maya who was now staring at her suspiciously.

"Alright class, get your books out. It' time to get started," Corey said standing up speaking to the class.

 **A chapter a day is the plan for this one. Be sure to sign up for alerts and review to let me know what you think! If you haven't read Girl Meets Decisions, click the link below!**

 **s/11317893/1/Girl-Meets-Decisions**

-CMH


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Do you think she knows?" Farkle asked Riley. The two were standing outside of the History classroom just after the last bell of the day rang.

"She doesn't have a clue," she said smiling. Riley quickly looked behind her to see that Maya was making her way over to her. "Hi Maya. My best friend in the whole world!" she said as she hugged her.

Maya looked at Riley bewildered.

"Riley, what is going on?" Maya asked briskly.

"Maya, I am just appreciating you for being such a great friend. Ever since Lucas and I started dating officially, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't feeling like I neglected you," Riley said smiling at Maya.

"Riley, nothing has changed. We still hang out the same way we did before. You just get to do more of this with, Huckleberry now," she said making a kissy face at Riley.

"Well they do a little bit more than that. Lucas told me..."Farkle started. Riley immediately turned to glare at Farkle and he stopped talking.

"Riley! What are you not telling me?" Maya said now smirking at Riley.

"We'll talk later! I've gotta go help my dad for a few minutes so I'll meet you two down at Topanga's!" Riley said pushing them away. Maya and Farkle laughed and walked out of the school.

"Is everything going as planned?" Lucas said now approaching Riley.

"I think so," she said. Lucas put his arm around Riley holding her close. "Although, we should probably talk about the things you do and don't tell, Farkle..." she said as she moved Lucas' arm off of her shoulder and gave him a look with her eyebrow raised and her arms crossed in front of her.

"Riley, I swear I didn't tell him anything. He just made some very accurate assumptions," Lucas said sheepishly.

"Lucas!" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley, I will never say anything ever again to anyone about that," Lucas said taking her by the hand.

"What are you two squawking about?" Corey asked as he stepped out of his classroom.

"Nothing! We need to go," Riley said storming away from Lucas.

"I promise I'm going to fix this, Mr. Matthews," Lucas said to Corey.

"Oh you better," Corey said to Lucas before returning to his classroom. Lucas ran after Riley.

"Riley, I'm sorry," Lucas said finally catching up with her before they got onto the subway.

"I'll worry about this later. Right now, we need to go see how this Maya and Farkle set up is going underway," Riley said as they entered the subway train.

"Do you think Maya will be okay with it?" Lucas asked as they now took their seats.

"Farkle is a great guy. Why wouldn't she be? It's not like she's seeing anyone else so she should at least give him a chance," Riley said to Lucas.

"Whatever you say," Lucas responded.

The two got off of the subway and made their way over to Topanga's. When they got there, Riley and Lucas stopped right outside of the cafe to look through the window at Maya and Farkle who were in deep conversation at their usual booth.

"See! They get along so well," Riley said smiling at Lucas from outside of Topanga's.

"So are we going to go in?" Lucas asked as he started to make his way to the door.

"No pfft. Amateur. We hide outside of the cafe and watch through the window. Duh," Riley said squatting down below the window just enough so that only her eyes were visible from the inside. Lucas rolled his eyes and followed suit.

"Maya, there's something I wanted to ask you," Farkle said as he looked up at Maya.

"Shoot, Farkle. What is it?" Maya asked.

"Maya, you're one of my best friends and you always have been. I know you better than just about anybody I know and we get along so well. I know what makes you happy, what drives you crazy, and I know what your greatest qualities are. So, Maya, will you go on a date with me?" Farkle asked.

"Farkle, that was really sweet. Really. You're such an amazing guy and you're right, we do get along really well, but I'm already kind of seeing someone." Maya said with a frown.

Riley gasped from outside of Topanga's.

"I thought you said she wasn't seeing anyone!" Lucas whispered to Riley.

"She never told me about anyone!" Riley whispered back.

"Oh. I didn't know that..." Farkle said looking down at the table with a frown.

"I'm so sorry, Farkle. The girl that ends up with you is going to be one lucky girl. In fact, it could still be me someday but right now, my heart belongs to someone else," Maya said looking at Farkle.

He met her stare and said, "So who is the lucky guy?"

"Well, I haven't really told anyone because it's not official but I promise to let you know when it is," Maya said.

"You haven't told anyone? Not even Riley?" Farkle asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, not even Riley, your best friend in the whole world!" Riley whispered from outside of Topanga's, still hiding below the large window.

"Not yet. I want to make sure things are what I think they are. Farkle, are we still okay? I really like spending time with you and I would hate for our friendship to suffer because of this," Maya asked.

"Maya, I don't know who this guy is, but know that I will always be your friend no matter what and that I would want you to tell the whole world that you are my woman because that would mean I had the best girlfriend in the entire universe. So to answer your question, yes, we're still okay," Farkle said placing his hand on Maya's.

"I should probably go soon. I'm meeting up with him soon. I'm getting a coffee before I go, can I get you something?" Maya asked as she stood up from the table.

"I'll take a banana smoothie to-go," Farkle said with a smile.

As Maya got up and walked toward the counter Riley got up and jumped behind the hedges on the other side of the cafe. Lucas followed soon after.

"Riley, what are we doing?" Lucas asked in a whisper.

"We are going to find out who this mystery guy is," Riley said grinning at Lucas.

"And I assume we're supposed to follow her to wherever she's meeting this guy?" Lucas asked with a distressed look on his face.

"Yes! You're starting to catch on young padawon," Riley said grinning and looking toward Topanga's again.

"There's never a dull day with you, is there?" Lucas said as he pulled a large twig out of Riley's brown curls.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Riley and Lucas were now sitting on a subway train hiding behind two outstretched pieces of newspaper. Both of them were wearing ball caps and sunglasses.

"Riley, why don't you just ask Maya who this guy is instead of sneaking around like this?" Lucas asked looking at Riley from behind the newspapers they were holding up.

"Lucas, there's gotta be a reason why she hasn't told me to begin with. Who knows, if I had asked her, she probably wouldn't have told me. That's why we need to do things this way," Riley said as the subway train stopped.

As soon as Maya filed out, Riley and Lucas followed close behind. The two continued to follow Maya, staying at least one city block behind her.

"This area looks familiar," Riley said as she started to observe the different buildings around them.

"Yeah?" Lucas asked observing Riley.

"Yeah, my Uncle Josh lives around here. It's really close to the NYU campus. Oh my gosh. Do you think Maya is dating a college guy? She's too young for that!" Riley exclaimed.

"Riley, maybe we should find out who this guy is before we start making assumptions?" Lucas said raising his eyebrow at Riley.

"You're right. Let's keep going," Riley said nodding. The two continued to walk until they saw Maya walk into a building. After this happened, Riley took off in a sprint. Lucas followed right behind her. Then she suddenly stopped running. Lucas was so caught off guard that he almost fell on Riley.

"Riley! What are you doing?" Lucas said as he was gasping for air.

"She's in there..." Riley said pointing through the window to their right. Maya was sitting in a coffee shop at a table next to a boy.

"I can't tell who it is. We need to go inside," Riley said gesturing her head toward the window.

"Riley, I..." Lucas started but Riley was already tiptoeing into the coffee shop. Riley took a seat in the back corner of the shop and Lucas followed after her.

Riley and Lucas could now hear Maya's conversation with the mystery boy she was sitting with.

"Maya, I really enjoy getting to spend time with you like this," the boy's voice said.

"I do too," Maya said.

"You do? Then how come you haven't told anybody about us?" the boy's voice asked.

"Because this is all we do. I come visit you on Wednesdays after school and we sit and talk for hours and then I go home and live my high school life and you continue to live your college life. Nobody gets hurt this way," Maya said.

"Maya, I really like you and I know I'm three years older than you and I always spent so much time focusing on that before, but we just really get along now that I've gotten to spend time with you. I'm ready to make something out of this," the boy's voice said.

"How do I know you're not going to just leave me the first chance you get for some college girl that's way prettier and smarter than me?" Maya said.

"Because I don't care for them. I care about you. We leave here on Wednesday nights and I think about you all week until I see you again," the boy's voice said as he put his hand on Maya's.

"What about your brother? Do you really think he's going to be okay with this?" Maya asked.

"He's going to have to be. Maya, he's my brother not my dad. Do you think Riley and Shawn will be okay with all of this?" the boy's voice asked.

"Josh, she's my friend not my mom," Maya said with a giggle.

"Yeah but you know how she is. She loves you and if she's anything like her dad, she would probably do some meddling with this," Josh said to Maya.

"Yeah, but you gotta love her," Maya said.

"What about Shawn?" Josh asked.

"That one might not be quite so easy but he's going to have to get over it at some point or another. I need to be heading home to keep him level headed until I talk to him about this," Maya said standing up.

"I can't wait until you're going to school here. Can I walk you home?" Josh asked standing up and putting his hand out for Maya.

"Of course," Maya said as she took his hand and walked out of the coffee shop with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why would she say that I meddle? I don't meddle!" Riley said slamming her newspaper down on the table in front of her.

"Riley, what are we doing?" Lucas asked as he took off the hat and sunglasses he was still wearing.

"We are simply finding out information that my best friend neglected to tell me. Why wouldn't she tell me that she's been seeing Josh? I mean yeah he's three years older than us but I know Josh and I know that he would be good to her," Riley said frowning.

"Riley, maybe it's something else. It might be because she knows you'll like her being with him," Lucas said as he removed her sunglasses and hat.

"But what's wrong with that?" Riley asked with a confused expression on her face.

"If everybody is happy and supportive of their relationship, then there's more emotional investment and if it goes wrong, she'll get hurt," Lucas said to Riley.

"I guess I can't completely change that part of her. She's always going to be a little guarded. Walk me home?" Riley said looking at Lucas with a half smile.

"Of course, honey," he said to Riley. He took her by the hand and they both walked out of the coffee shop together.

The next day, Riley was sitting at the dining room table playing with her oatmeal. She was picking it up in her spoon and then spilling it back into her bowl.

"Riley, are you okay?" Corey asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah..." Riley responded, still staring at her oatmeal bowl.

"But yesterday you were all, life is good, blah blah blah," Topanga said looking down at Riley. The doorbell rang. Topanga walked over to open the door and Lucas walked in.

"Good morning, Mrs. Matthews," Lucas said with a smile.

"Good morning, Lucas," Topanga resonded.

"Do you have something to do with this?" Corey said pointing at Lucas and then back to Riley.

"No, Dad. Lucas hasn't done anything wrong," Riley said, still staring at her bowl.

"Then who did this to my little girl. Who broke her?" Corey asked looking at Lucas. Lucas gestured toward Riley.

"Dad, should I be upset that my best friend has something important going in her life that she hasn't told me about? I tell her everything and I always will," Riley said finally looking up at her dad.

"I once heard someone say that things will come out when they need to," Corey said glancing at Lucas.

Riley sighed and got up and grabbed her backpack.

"Lucas, will you..." Topanga started saying as Riley walked toward the door where Lucas was standing.

"Already have it taken care of," he said grinning and holding up a cellophane covered muffin as he followed Riley out the door. Topanga smiled and turned around to begin clearing the table.

"By the way, Josh said he wants to come by for dinner tonight. Is that okay with you?" Corey said looking at Topanga.

"Yeah of course," Topanga said as she continued to clear the table.

"He said he has something he wants to talk to us about," Corey said. He kissed Topanga, grabbed his briefcase and walked out the front door.

"Hey best friend," Riley said as she walked up to Maya at school and pulled her into an embrace.

"It's nice to see that you're still alive," Maya said as they let go of each other.

"What do you mean?" Riley asked.

"Well, you said you wanted to hang out at Topanga's yesterday after school and then you and Huckleberry never showed up," Maya said throwing her hands up.

"Well we did but you were already gone by the time we got there," Riley responded.

"Why did you try to set me up with Farkle, Riley?" Maya asked.

"I just...you two get along really well and I thought that..." Riley started to say.

"You thought that you would set me up with someone because I'm incapable of dating someone without your interference," Maya asked with her eyebrows raised at Riley.

"Maya, that's not it. I'm sorry. I didn't realize you would be so upset about this," Riley responded.

"It's okay, Riley. I know it's in y our nature but sometimes I wish you would just let me live my life the way I want to," Maya said.

"So who's this guy you told Farkle you're seeing?" Riley asked with a smirk.

"Riley, don't you think I would've told you already if there was a guy I was seeing you would have known already," Maya said looking at Riley.

"That's what I thought up until yesterday," Riley said now narrowing her eyes at Maya.

"Riley, why would I keep something like this from you?" Maya asked as she turned away from Riley to get into her locker.

"I don't know, Maya. Why would you?" Riley asked closing Maya's locker. Maya turned to her with her jaw dropped.

"Riley! I have no idea what you're talking about! You're being crazy," Maya said walking away from Riley. Riley followed Maya and stood in front of her.

"I know that you're seeing my Uncle Josh," Riley said looking at Maya with her arms crossed. Maya's mouth dropped. Riley stood looking at Maya and then the first bell rang. Riley walked toward history class and Maya slowly followed her.

As she entered the classroom, Riley slammed her books down on her desk and sat down with her arms crossed. Maya followed after Riley and sat down trying to avoid contact with Riley.

"Yowza," Corey said as he noticed the tension between the two girls.

"What's going on?" Farkle whispered to Lucas. Riley heard this and turned around to glare at Lucas.

"Uhm...let's talk about it later, Farkle," Lucas responded. Riley turned back around and returned to her position with her arms crossed.

"You two need to talk about whatever this is after class, okay?" Corey said pointing at the two girls. Maya nodded and Riley turned away from her father as he began to teach the lesson of the day.

 **Please leave your reviews and let me know what you think!**

 **-CMH**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Riley, I'm sorry," Maya said to Riley. The two girls were sitting in the lunch room together. "You haven't said a word to me since this morning."

"I just don't understand why you didn't tell me. I'm your best friend," Riley said finally unfolding her arms and looking at Maya.

"I should've told you, okay. You know I've been crazy about him since the first time I saw him walk into your apartment. The stakes are kind of high here and I'm just worried that if things get serious, I could get hurt," Maya said looking at Riley.

"And if you tell me about him, then things could get serious?" Riley asked.

"Yeah. I mean I know I would never date somebody without talking to you about it first so as long as you didn't know, I could avoid taking the full plunge," Maya said.

"Maya, you have to take a risks to get what you want. Besides, I know Josh and I know that the last thing he would ever want to do is hurt you or anyone else," Riley said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Riley. Will you forgive me?" Maya pleaded.

"Of course, Peaches. I can't stay mad at you forever," Riley said with a smile. "So...you and Uncle Josh?"

"Yeah. What do you think?" Maya asked smiling at her friend.

"I love it!" Riley exclaimed. "So are you two official or what. What is it?" Riley asked.

"Well, he wants it to be official but we'll see. I still need to talk to Shawn. Don't tell you dad yet, okay?" Maya said.

"My lips are sealed," Riley said with a smile.

Lucas and Farkle now took their seats next to Riley and Maya.

"You look happier," Lucas observed as he gave Riley the cookie from his tray.

"She told me," Riley said looking at Lucas.

"Uncle Boing right? I'm pretty sure that's what I heard you call him once," Lucas said smiling.

"Huckleberry knows?" Maya said looking at Riley.

"My lips are sealed," Riley said with a smile.

"Wait, how did you find out about this?" Maya said as her eyes narrowed at Riley.

"My lips are sealed," Riley said a third time, still smiling at Riley. Maya turned her glare to Lucas now.

"It was all her idea. I just followed along," Lucas said trying to avoid her stare.

"What was the scheme? Did you follow me yesterday?" Maya said keeping her eyes locked on Lucas.

"This isn't fair, Riley. She knows I'm going to cave," Lucas said turning to Riley with a distressed look.

"What do you know? Look at the time! We need to go!" Riley exclaimed as she dragged Lucas away with her.

"So it's a college guy that I was up against?" Farkle asked smiling at Maya.

"Farkle, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you felt that way about me," Maya replied.

"Don't be sorry, Maya. I love you so I want you to be happy and I know that you really care about him," Farkle responded with a smile.

"The girl that lands you better treat you well, Farkle because you're something else," Maya said smiling at Farkle.

"Can this high school guy walk you to class?" Farkle asked as he stood up from the table.

"I would be honored," Maya said and the two walked out of the cafeteria together.

 **Sorry for such a short chapter this time. I will be uploading the next few today. I just finished this one up today and am getting ready to start a new one. Tell me in the reviews what kind of GMW storyline you want to see!**

 **-CMH**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Thank you for walking me home, Lucas," Riley said looking up at Lucas. The two were standing outside of her apartment door.

"I love walking you home, Riley," he said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"Does your dad know that this is happening?" a voice said from behind them. Riley and Lucas stopped kissing and turned around to see Josh standing behind them with a smirk.

"Uncle Josh," Riley said smiling and giving him a hug.

"Nice to see you, Lucas," Josh said shaking Lucas' hand.

"What are you doing here?" Riley asked.

"I wanted to come by for dinner. I've got some stuff I want to talk to you all about," Josh said smiling at Riley as he rang the doorbell. Topanga opened the door.

"Hi Josh," she said as she gave him a hug.

"Hey Topanga. Thanks for letting me come by for dinner," Josh said as he stepped inside the apartment.

"You are always welcome here, Josh. Lucas, would you like to stay for dinner too?" Topanga asked as Riley stepped inside.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you, Mrs. Matthews. Let me just call my mom and let her know," Lucas said as he pulled out his cell phone to make a call.

"My brotha!" Corey said as he saw Josh make his way into the apartment.

"My brotha!" Josh said as they both hugged each other.

"How's school going?" Corey asked Josh as they both took a seat on the couch in the living room with Riley.

"Pretty good. Staying busy. Where's Auggie?" he asked as he looked around the apartment.

"Uncle Josh!" Auggie said running toward Josh.

"Auggie! How's being seven treating you?" he asked Auggie.

"Pretty good. I'm reading a lot of chapter books now," Auggie responded.

"Smart man," Josh said smiling.

The door opened and Lucas made his over toward Riley.

"Thank you again for letting me stay for dinner, Mrs. Matthews," Lucas said as he sat next to Riley.

"You feed my daughter enough, it's my pleasure to return the favor," Topanga said. Lucas smiled back at Topanga and put his arm around Riley.

"Dinner is ready," Topanga said. Auggie, Riley, Lucas, Corey, and Josh all made their way over to the dining room table and sat down.

"So Josh, what was it that you wanted to talk to us about?" Corey asked as he began passing a plate of mashed potatoes around the table.

"Well, I wanted to tell you all that I'm sort of seeing someone right now," Josh said sheepishly.

"Josh! Who is she? When do we get to meet her?" Topanga asked as she was passing around a salad bowl.

"Well, you already know her..."Josh said trying to avoid eye contact with everyone. Riley and Lucas looked at each other from across the table and smiled.

"We do?" Corey asked.

"Yeah, that's kind of why I wanted to talk to you about this in person," Josh said.

"So who is it?" Riley said smiling at her uncle.

"It's Maya," Josh said as he took a large gulp of water.

"Maya? Our Maya?" Corey asked loudly as he stood up at the table.

"Corey, sit down," Topanga said motioning at Corey.

"You're way too old for her, Josh. How is this even going to work?" Corey asked sitting down at his seat again.

"I know I'm three years older than her but we just connect so well. I've been seeing her once a week for the past three months and I can't imagine ever wanting to be with somebody else or her being with anyone else. I'm crazy about her, Corey," he said now looking right at Corey.

"Josh, she's really special to us. All of us. You need to be aware that even though you're 19, she's only 16," Corey said looking back at Josh.

"I know and I understand that. I don't plan on getting in her way and I will respect her space and her boundaries," Josh said.

"Josh, I trust you but my blessing isn't the one that matters," Corey responded.

"Who...Shawn?" Josh asked.

"Oh yeah. Does he know yet?" Corey asked with a smirk. Josh checked his watch.

"He should know within the next few minutes or so," Josh said nodding at Corey. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Or he knows now," Josh said standing up at the table.

"This is going to be good," Corey said as he walked over to the door and opened it. As soon as he opened the door, Shawn came storming in with an angry look on his face. Maya followed right behind him.

"You and you. With me. Now," he said pointing at Corey and Josh. Josh and Corey followed Shawn and left the apartment, closing the door behind them.

Maya walked over to the dining room table and sat next to Riley.p

"So how did it go?" Riley asked as she took a spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Mom took it well. As for Shawn, well let's just say he took it better than I thought he would," she said nodding and picking off of the plate in front of her.

"Maya, do you want your own plate?" Topanga asked.

"Yes please," Maya said smiling at Topanga.

"Wait, that was better than you thought he would react. I thought Mr. Matthews was scary but that was a whole other level of angry father," Lucas said pointing at the apartment door.

"Yeah I know. But he's my angry father," Maya said smiling.

"Things will work out the way they should," Topanga said as she replaced the dirty plate in front of Maya with a clean one.

"Wait, what am I still doing in here?" Topanga said and she ran out of the apartment.

"So what do we do now?" Maya said looking at Riley.

"Now we wait," Riley said.

 **Please continue to follow and review! Only a few more chapters left.**

 **-CMH**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Corey, Shawn, Topanga, and Josh were all sitting at a booth at Topanga's. Corey and Josh were on one side of the booth and Topanga and Shawn on the other side. The group sat silently. Josh was looking down while Shawn was staring intently at him.

"So you want to date Maya?" Shawn asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes. I do," Josh said looking up to meet Shawn's stare.

"Now, why would a 19 year old guy want to date a 16 year old girl?" Shawn asked.

"Because I love her. I'm crazy about her and I get along better with her than I ever have any girl my own age. Our age doesn't matter," Josh replied.

"She's living a whole different life than the one you are, Josh. You're in college and she's still in high school. She still has so many milestones in her life that she needs to go through that you have already done," Shawn said.

"I know. I get that and I'm not going to hold her back from anything. I want her to be the best at whatever it is that she wants to do. I want her to live her life to the fullest and experience everything that the world has to offer her. I promise I'm not going to stand in her way. I'm going to stand right beside her and help and support her in everything that she does," Josh said.

"Do you really love her, Josh?" Corey asked looking at Josh.

"I do," Josh nodded.

"Does she love you?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, she does," Josh said.

"But how can you know? She's only 16. How can a girl who's 16 be in love?" Shawn asked.

"The same way two kids playing on the monkey bars can fall in love and end up getting married some day," Topanga said looking at Corey.

"But you two are different. You're freaks," Shawn said.

"Well, maybe Maya and I are different," Josh said.

Shawn sighed and stayed silent for a few minutes.

"You know, Josh, I still remember when you were born," Corey said.

"You do?" Josh asked.

"Yeah, I think we all do. You were born six weeks early and had to be put in the ICU because you were having respiratory problems. The doctors didn't even think you would make it but by some miracle you did. Even as a baby, you had the will to live. God saved you for a reason and I always knew that you were going to make a difference in our lives in one way or another. Maya is really special to us, Josh. She's been like a daughter to all of us. Life has hurt her more than anyone should ever be hurt and we just want to make sure she doesn't get hurt but I trust you. I would trust you with my life and I trust you with her but it's not my decision that matters," Corey said.

"She won't get hurt with me. At least not if I can help it. That's the last thing I would ever want to happen. She's special to me too," Josh said now looking at Shawn.

"Alright. Let's go," Shawn said as he stood up from the table and walked out of Topanga's. Corey, Josh and Topanga followed him out and the group walked back to the apartment.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Riley, Lucas, and Auggie were sitting on the couch watching a movie while Maya was pacing back and forth behind the couch when the front door finally opened and Shawn, Josh, Corey, and Topanga all filed in silently.

"You," Shawn said pointing at Maya. Maya stopped pacing and walked over toward Shawn silently. Shawn gestured toward the dining room table and the two sat down at the table sitting across from each other. Corey, Topanga, and Josh joined Riley, Lucas and Auggie on the couch and looked over at the dining room table to see what was going to happen.

"So you really think you're ready to date this kid over here?" Shawn asked pointing at Josh.

"I do. I've never wanted to date anyone else before. He makes me feel safe. Like, nothing could possibly hurt me while I'm with him. I'm ready," Maya said smiling at Josh.

"If I allow this to happen, there's going to be some rules. You two cannot be alone at any point of time. You always have to have another person there unless you're in a public place. You two can spend time together at our house or at Corey and Topanga's house. If you're going to be at NYU, Riley needs to be with you and you need to be home no later than ten o'clock," Shawn said. Maya's smile had grown from ear to ear and she was now bouncing up and down in her seat.

"So does that mean..." Maya started to say.

"And you," Shawn said pointing at Josh. "If you break this girl's heart, I will hunt you down and hurt you,"

"I would never hurt her, Shawn," Josh said now moving over to sit next to Maya at the dining room table.

"So...what's your decision? Can I finally date Josh or not?" Maya asked.

"Yes. You and Josh have my blessing to be together," Shawn said smiling back at Maya.

Josh started to lean in to kiss Maya who turned and ran to hug Riley. Riley and Maya jumped up and down with their arms around each other.

"I'm going to be your aunt!" Maya exclaimed.

"You're going to be my aunt!" Riley exclaimed. Josh walked over to Lucas who was still sitting on the couch.

"Does this happen often?" Josh asked looking at Lucas.

"Oh yeah. I often take a backseat to the Riley and Maya Show but it's completely worth it to see a smile on that face," Lucas said pointing at Riley as the two girls continued to jump up and down.

"I'm looking forward to this new friendship," Josh said putting his arm around Lucas.

Riley and Maya eventually stopped jumping up and down. Maya walked over toward Josh who stood up and walked toward her. They stopped right in front of each other and Josh took her face in his hands and leaned in to kiss her.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to do that," Maya said smiling up at him. Josh wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Shawn walked over to the couple and they let go of each other. Maya wrapped her arms around Shawn and he hugged her.

"I'll see you at home," Shawn said as he kissed Maya on the forehead and walked out of the apartment.

"I should probably get going. I've got to at least attempt to study for my English midterm sometime tonight," Josh said smiling at Maya.

"Okay," she said smiling at him.

"I'll text you when I get home," he said and he leaned in to give Maya a peck on the lips and walked out of the apartment.

"Okay," Maya said still smiling and staring at the door.

"I should probably go too," Lucas said looking at Riley.

"See you tomorrow morning?" Riley asked him as they both stood up from the couch.

"Yep. I'll be here to walk you to school in the morning," he said with a smile. Riley stood on her tiptoes and kissed Lucas before he walked out of the apartment.

"Bay window?" Maya asked as she looked over at Riley. Riley nodded and walked to her bedroom with Maya right behind her.

Riley and Maya both sat in the bay window with smiles on their faces. Riley rested her head on Maya's and said, "We both have boyfriends now,"

"Yes we do," Maya said. Riley sighed

"Things are going to be different now aren't they?" Riley asked.

"Yes. But i think they're going to be different in a good way," Maya said.

 **Let me know what you thought! Here is the link to the next story :)**

s/11345584/1/Girl-Meets-Road-Trip

-CMH


End file.
